


Dessert

by QueenLuke



Series: Muke Smut [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Michael get's ditched on his date, Sex, Smut, Top!Luke, bottom!Mike, waiter!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLuke/pseuds/QueenLuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael get's ditched and in his last hopeless attempt he hits on the hot waiter that had been giving him sympathetic looks all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

Michael could’ve known this would happen, it happened almost every time, he even promised him this time,he should’ve known it was a trick. Yet Michael was left sitting alone at the dinner table of a fancy restaurant, he had been for twenty minutes.

This always happens, Matt, his so called boyfriend, if he can even call him that, he always did this. Matt would tell him he loved him but that he was afraid to come out , he would tell him that they would go on a real date if Michael was a ‘good boy’ for him, which meant that he would fuck Michael and Michael would act like the sex wasn’t terrible and boring.

But this time he actually promised ,Michael had been mad at him, he was so sick of it, Matt using him for his own sexual pleasure but tossing him to the side whenever he was done, sometimes they cuddled and it made Michael think there was actually a chance for them to become something real.

Michael was wrong , it has been almost a year and they still wont go out in public, Matt wouldn’t dare to go out , what if he met someone who knew Michael and knew Michael was gay? can you imagine , Matt isn’t gay.

Michael felt like crying as he saw people looking at him , he checked his phone 32 minutes late. He promised, he had told Michael that this time he would for real go on a date with him , he promised him a fancy restaurant , wine, and an amazing night afterwards , yet Michael’s sitting alone in a fancy restaurant, getting stares from people.

Michael saw a waiter approach him ,great. The waiter gave Michael a polite smile and cleared his throat “I hate to break it to you but i don’t think that the person you’re waiting for is still coming” the blonde waiter said , Michael wanted to disappear so badly right now, he was beyond embarrassed.

“He’ll be here any minute, he’s just running late” Michael lies, Michael hopes that it’s true, he had to work but he should’ve been here , Michael doesn’t want to admit it. 

The blonde waiter nods his head “would you like to order something to drink while you wait?” he asks politely but Michael just shakes his head mumbling a “a water please” and the waiter nods before leaving.

Only seconds later a glass of water is placed in front of Michael and the red head thanks the waiter who gives Michael a smile again and nods his head “alright ,if you need me just wave me over” before he left.

Michael watches him leave, he was quite cute actually and had a nice ass. The red head sighs and takes his phone out quickly sending a ‘where are you ,we’re supposed to have dinner ?” to Matt and closes it.

The time read 7:49 when his phone beeped, they had meant to meet here at 7. Michael quickly opens the text message, only to be left with a disappointing ‘i’m sorry babe, i’m not ready yet, i can’t do it but you could still come over” and Michael wants to cry.

Matt didn’t even text him ,he just let him sit here, pretending that he had it so though with coming out but Michael was sick of it. He had given the boy almost an entire year and he wasn’t worth it, fuck the only reason he was asking Michael to come over was so they could have terrible vanilla sex.

Michael was done with Matt’s bullshit, the only thing Matt had ever done was meet Michael’s parents after he had begged him for several weeks because his parents wanted to meet the boy he was always talking fondly of.

The red head angrily typed back a message ‘we’re done, it’s over“ before he blocked and deleted Matt’s number, he was furious that he had spent almost an entire year giving this boy his love only to get nothing in return than to sit and look dumb in a fancy restaurant where people were staring and judging him.

Michael saw the blonde waiter walk by again, drinks balanced skilfully on a tray as he walked with a fast pace. Michael was staring again, wondering if he even had a slight change ,if he was even gay, it be a shame if he was straight to be honest ,he was quite the looker.

The blonde waiter looked up and met Michael’s gaze before smiling and Michael waved him over and the blonde immediately came over “what can i help you with sir? “ he asked and Michael sighed “just the check please” and the waiter nods sadly “alright, i’ll be back in a minute, my apologies for your company that stood you up” and turned to leave.

This was Michael’s only chance was it? before he could over think it he sent a “yeah, you know , i think it’s time to tell you what people are saying about you behind your back” causing the waiter to turn around “and what is that? “ he asks , raising an eyebrow.

Michael smirks, running his hand through his newly died red locks “nice ass” and he swears he see’s the guy blush before turning around and leaving, Maybe Michael stared at the blonde’s ass while he walked away.

Only a minute later the blonde returned with the bill and placed it down in front of him giving the red head a little wink before turning around and Michael swore the blonde waiter was swinging his hips teasingly.

In front of Michael wasn’t only the bill, also a small note with the ‘i get off at 9, if you still want to have a fun night call me” there was a number scribbled at the bottom page with the name ‘Luke’ underneath it.

Michael bit his lip, this was what he wanted, for the waiter to take the bait that he was interested in him, but right now he kinda felt overwhelmed that it actually worked.

Michael quickly put the number in his phone and saved it, he was definitely going to call the guy later. Michael quickly paid for his water and left a small tip for Luke.

When the waiter , Luke, came to collect the check Michael got up and whispered ‘keep the change’ in his ear and walked away but not before he felt his ass being grabbed roughly making him blush and look around , luckily nobody was paying attention to him and the waiter who was being very inappropriate.

Michael walked outside and the cold night air immediately hit him , the red head shivered and wrapped his arms around himself , his lips curling up in a small smile as he thought about what the hell just happened, Michael went from the worst evening of his life to scoring a hot blonde’s number, who grabbed his ass and it almost made him moan out loud in a fancy restaurant.

Michael’s phone started to ring and he groaned when it was an unknown number, he picked up and was immediately met with Matt’s annoying voice “baby please, i love you” his voice were like knives going right through Michael’s heart.

“It’s a little bit to late for that Matt” Michael bitterly spat back “please baby, you know that i love you , why can’t that be enough for you” Matt sounded like he was begging but Michael wasn’t having it, Matt had hurt him way to much and it was about time it stopped.

“NO , Matt, you listen to me , i went though years of bullying , i did everything for you and you and after almost a year you’re still to ashamed to go out with me in public, hell you let me sit there thinking you would come , you didn’t even text me that you weren’t coming Matt, it’s over and i never want to hear your voice again , we’re done, don’t contact me ,ever again.”

With that Michael hung up and felt his heart shatter, this was the boy that he had been so in love with for almost an entire year, an entire year that he threw away, it’s painful to fall out of love but also very relieving.

It was almost half past eight, when Michael arrived at his apartment , he sat down for a moment and took his phone out, his fingers hovering above Luke’s contact name, debating if he should text him.

Texting was way less awkward then calling for sure, but Michael’s still a awkward little bug that get’s shy when somebody flirts with him honestly.

The red haired boy quickly typed away on his phone sending a “hoping to see you tonight” towards the blonde waiter before closing his phone and stripping down his clothes.

Not even two minutes later he heard his phone beep and Michael hurried towards the phone in only his boxers and smiled when he saw the text message Luke had sent him “come by my apartment and we’ll see if we can change your horrible night x”

Luke sent a second text with his address and a “hope you come” with a wink emoji and Michael could feel himself getting aroused already when he read the sexual innuendo , fuck where was he getting himself into.

Michael debated on wearing the new black lace panties that he had gotten last week , it’d be a shame if he let them go to waste and for no one to see them. Michael had two other different lace pairs of panties , he liked them, he felt pretty in them.

Michael slipped his boxers off and the black lace panties on, the black lace looked ridiculously good on his pale skin , better than his bright red pair that matched his hair. 

Michael quickly got dressed in some tight skinny jeans , throwing a band t-shirt and a leather jacket over it before grabbing his favorite combat boots, he suddenly felt like he had to make a good impression again, like there was a reason to make himself look extra good.

Michael quickly fixed his hair and sprayed some extra cologne on himself before checking the time, it was 9:34 already , so he left, the red head got into his car, driving towards Luke’s apartment.

It took Michael ten minutes to get there and he never felt so nervous before, Michael got out of his car and bit his lip, there was no going back now was it? 

The red haired boy walked towards the apartment building, it looked quite fancy , Michael pressed the button and waited until he heard Luke’s voice but instead the door just opened, the fucker knew exactly who it was.

Michael walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, that’s what Luke told him in the text message, top floor apartment A , so that’s where the red head ended up knocking on the door.

Michael fumbled with his hands and waited for the door to open,he felt a strange feeling of anxiety rush through his body, what if Luke thought he wasn’t good looking, he wasn’t very toned , maybe that’s why Matt never went out with him, because he wasn’t good looking enough.

Michael bit his lip and was seriously debating leaving but the door opened showing Luke, he was dressed in some simple black skinny jeans and a grey muscle tee that looked extremely good on him.

Michael knew he was caught staring but he just couldn’t stop staring at Luke’s chest that was very prominent through the muscle tee. “if you’re done eye fucking me , maybe we can get to the real work” Luke said with a smirk on his lips, a black metal hoop that wasn’t there before.

Michael blushed and nodded mumbling a ‘sorry’ underneath his breath , Luke moved out of the way and let Michael walk inside his apartment . The apartment was breath taking , something you see in movies and nothing like the small one Michael lived in and could barely afford.

“Beautiful place you have here” Michael said as he took in the surroundings “thank you , my parent’s own the restaurant so i guess you can call me a bit, spoiled” Luke said with a teasing hint in his voice.

Michael nodded and mumbled a “wow” underneath his breath “so how are we gonna” Michael was cut off when he felt Luke press his body against his backside “you talk to much” the blonde whispered while he was slowly kissing down Michael’s neck.

“oh” it was all that Michael could bring himself to say, a warm feeling washing over him as Luke was showering his neck and collarbone with slow and sensual kisses that made his stomach turn in a good way.

Michael leaned into Luke’s touch as the boy’s warm lips trailed kissed up to his hear“you know, the guy really’s a dick for ditching you like that” Luke whispered and Michael could only let out a sound that sounded somewhat like a hum.

Michael felt hot , aroused, turned on, everything he had never really felt with Matt and he was just being kissed by the boy. “i would never do that to you” Luke whispered while biting down on his ear making Michael let out a groan.

“he was a dick anyways” Michael said and Luke hummed in response for the red head to continue “he stood me up before, i’m used to it” Michael said and Luke stopped kissing him and turned the boy around.

“tonight was the list time, i broke up with him, the sex was terrible anyways” Michael breathed as he was being pulled up close to Luke, chest’s pressing against each other.

It was kinda weird for Michael as Luke pulled him close and rested his forehead against Michael’s but it also felt nice. “i’m sorry babe, for him that he stood up someone as gorgeous as you “ Luke said and cupped his face before connecting their lips.

Michael’s hands came up to press flat against Luke’s chest and he moaned quietly into Luke’s mouth. The blonde boy pulled away way to soon for Michael but he made up for it when he palmed Michael’s growing erection making the red haired boy throw his head backwards and let out a throaty moan.

“So reactive” Luke commented with a smirk on his face before toying with the hem of Michael’s shirt and the red haired boy eagerly lifted his arms up for the blonde to pull the piece of clothing off of him.

Luke’s lips were back on Michael’s within a second, hot open mouth kisses were shared , Luke’s tongue slipping in and exploring Michael’s mouth , massaging his tongue softly.

Michael moaned into Luke’s mouth as the blonde slipped his hand in the red head’s back pocket and grabbed a hand full of his ass “jump baby” Luke spoke and Michael immediately did, jumping into Luke’s arms and wrapping his legs around Luke’s waist.

Luke walked them towards his bedroom, pushing the door open with his back , walking towards the bed and softly putting Michael down on it. Luke slipped of his shirt and gave the red head a minute to take in his defined torso.

Luke crawled in between Michael’s legs tracing kisses over Michael’s jaw that had some slight stubble on it “i don’t think i caught your name love” Luke said and Michael stuttered out a “m-m-ich-ael “ and Luke smiled kissing his lips softly “well Michael how do you want me” causing the red head to blush.

“i-i-i don’t know” the red head said, suddenly not so confident in everything anymore , a blush coated Michael’s cheeks painting them pink, “tell me about your fantasies baby” Luke purred and Michael blushed even harder “what have you always wanted to do, how have you always wanted to be fucked” 

“I just wanna be fucked good, hard, i wanna scream , i just want to feel how good sex can be and not the terrible vanilla sex that barely made me orgasm” Michael breathed and Luke nodded smiling “i can give you that with ease darling” before connecting their lips again.

Luke pressed the red haired boy down against the mattress and laid himself between the boy’s legs , grinding his crotch down onto Michael who let out a loud moan.

Luke was going to completely wreck him, make him a sobbing mess, begging and screaming , show him how good he could make the smaller boy feel.

Michael’s hips copied Luke’s pace and grinded up , pleasure going through every vein in his body. The blonde started to suck hickeys into Michael’s neck , leaving dark purple marks on the milky white skin.

Luke’s warm lips trailed a path down Michael’s soft chest and stomach mumbling a “so pretty, so so so pretty Mikey” making Michael feel incredibly,warm, wanted, beautiful.

Luke sucked one last hickey on Michael’s hipbone before unbuttoning the red heads tight jeans , he undid his fly before tugging Michael’s jeans down, eyes widening when he saw what was underneath them.

Luke took in the black lace material contrasting the milky white skin,the tip of Michael’s erection peaking out above them ,leaking with pre-cum. “fuck did you do this for me gorgeous?” Luke asked and Michael could only nod as he closely watched Luke’s eyes turn dark and biting him lip.

“you look so pretty, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are kitten?” Luke practically purred and the older boy gulped as Luke pressed his lips against Michael’s leaking cock.

Michael threw his head back “m-more” but Luke pulled away “i’m debating if i should even take these off and Michael whimpered trying to grind his hips up for any friction at all.

Luke shook his head “i want you on your hands and knees darling” and Michael nodded before turning around quickly and going on all fours , he palmed himself but there was a sharp slap delivered to his ass as he did so “first rule, don’t touch yourself kitten” Luke said and Michael whimpered.

“second rule , i’m completely in charge,there’s no switching positions, i top” Michael nodded his head mumbling a “yeah” he could feel Luke’s large hand tracing his cheeks “third rule , you’re not allowed to cum unless i give you permission” 

Michael nodded his head again and Luke smirked “good, now to be safe ,you can yell stop any time if it get’s to much , i don’t want to hurt you darling” Michael nodded again and mumbled an “okay” 

Luke smiled down at the boy in front of him, completely ready for him. Luke quickly undid his own belt and slid his jeans off quickly, glad that the incredible tightness of his skinny jeans were gone.

His hands found their way to the soft flesh of Michael’s behind, kneading the pale cheeks and spreading them apart. Luke hooked his thumb into the black lace material and pushed them to the side.

The blonde leaned down and blew some hot air against Michael’s hole , watching it flutter and the pale boy underneath him squirming, the boy was so beautiful to watch , it was a shame that someone played him like this, the boy was just gorgeous and so reactive.

Luke licked a stripe up Michael’s hole and the red haired boy let out a squeak. “it’s okay kitten” Luke said as he continued to lick stripes up his hole before letting his tongue toy with the older boy’s rim, slowly pushing the tip of his tongue inside of the pale boy’s hole.

“fuck, keep doing that, feels so good” Michael gasped as Luke pushed his tongue a little bit deeper inside of him, Luke pushed his tongue in as far as he could making Michael cry out , the red haired boy had never felt such intense pleasure.

Michael rolled his hips in time with Luke’s tongue, never getting enough as Luke basically fucked him with his tongue. Michael let out a high pitched whines “Lukey” the nickname fell off of his lips before he released , cumming all over his pretty new panties.

Luke watched the pale boy underneath him as he panted hard , trying to catch his breath from the intense orgasm. “that was , wow” Michael breathed making Luke chuckle “kitten we just started” before slipping Michael’s panties down and off his pale legs.

Michael looked over his shoulder to Luke who was palming himself through his boxers , Michael bit his lip to contain himself from moaning as he saw the outline of Luke’s thick cock stretched against the tight black boxers the blonde was wearing.

Luke quickly tugged his boxers down and the pale boy watched as Luke’s cock slapped his stomach and spread a little pre-cum across it. He was definitely bigger than Matt , not that it was hard to be bigger than his ex..

The red head watched Luke grab some lube before returning to his previous position behind him. Michael was nervous , yes he had plenty of sex before , but this felt so different , he was so eager yet a little scared , he was enjoying this but there was just something that made his palms sweaty and clammy as he looked at the blonde who was lubing his hard cock up.

Luke scooted over a bit so that his legs were now touching Michael’s , the red head took in a shaky breath as he felt Luke’s heavy cock softly touching his ass.

“you okay kitten?” Luke’s voice asked,it sounded so warm and caring that he just couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips and nodded his lips “never been more” he replied and felt Luke press a few kisses to his back.

Luke lined himself up with Michael’s hole and slowly pushed his tip inside of the pale boy, Michael let out a soft moan as the blonde continued to push more and more into him.

The red head felt almost high when Luke was fully in him, stretching him out till every inch, thick cock filling him up just perfectly. 

Luke gave the older boy underneath him some time to adjust to his length inside of him before slowly bottoming out , Michael letting a soft whimper fall from his lips.

It didn’t take long before Luke was rolling his hips into Michael’s at a steady rhythm , soft curse words and moans falling from his lips. Michael copied Luke’s rhythm with the help of the blonde’s hands that were holding his waist , controlling his movements.

Luke started to trust into Michael, the red haired boy letting out soft moans as he could feel the tip of Luke’s cock brush over his prostate. He could hear Luke above him, grunting and letting out throaty moans that honestly sounded amazing and made Michael feel even more aroused.

The blonde started to trust faster into him, holding his hips in place as he pounded into the pale boy, Michael would have bruises where his fingertips dug into the white flesh but right now he didn’t care, it felt to good , Luke felt to good inside of him to care about anything.

Making quick and deep trust , Luke started to nibble onto Michael’s neck, biting down on the sensitive skin making Michael let out a loud moan. “come on, i wanna hear you kitten” the sound of Luke’s thick voice sent shivers down Michael’s spine and he moaned loudly.

Luke was absolutely ruining Michael,the pale boy was a sweaty mess , moaning while Luke roughly pounded into him. “such a good kitten, do you like being fucked hard” only a loud moan was enough for Luke but he wanted Michael to say it, to scream it.

“Words Kitten, do you like me fucking you roughly?” Michael moaned out a desperate “yeah” as all he could feel was immense pleasure “fuck feels so good Lukey” his voice was high and loud while he dragged out Luke’s nickname.

“Fuck, Luke” Michael screamed as the blonde boy above him started to pick up his speed even more, the only sounds in the room where the sound of slapping skin, the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall with each trust and Michael basically screaming in pleasure.

“Fuck, hmmm , yes “ it was all Michael could get out of his throat, screaming loudly “you’re so naughty, my naughty slut, hmmm, so beautiful , do i make you feel good baby? “ Luke groaned and Michael had never felt so filthy, he was screaming , almost sobbing in pleasure as Luke fucked him rough.

Michael’s eyes started to tear as he felt nothing but intense pleasure, it was all getting to much, he wanted to touch himself so badly, but he sadly wasn’t allowed and he didn’t want to upset Luke.

Michael’s head swam as he was so close to his orgasm, tears now freely falling from his eyes “please Lukey, so close” the red head pleaded getting a “not yet kitten, hold it “ making him sob in frustration.

Luke gripped his hips even tighter , trusting deeper and deeper making Michael scream his name “please, Luke, can’t , need to “ Michael was panting, he was seeing white, he couldn’t hold it for long “oh god, i’m gonna”

Michael’s eyes went wide open before they fell completely shut, his hands and knees gave up on him as his vision went white and he felt like he was floating , Michael came hard, his orgasm crashing down on him, harder then ever before.

Luke cursed above him before releasing inside of the pale boy, riding out his orgasm before stopping his actions to look at Michael underneath him , he was completely fucked out , he was laying flat on the bed and there was cum everywhere.

Luke leaned down and kissed Michael’s shoulder “kitten, you broke the third rule” causing Michael to groan “i think you should be punished” and before Michael could even respond Luke started to move inside of him again.

The pale boy underneath him let out a shaky breath “no Lukey , please” but it was no use for the blonde who was already fucking into him causing Michael to let out soft sobs.

Michael was way to sensitive for this , he had just come down a bit from the best orgasm of his life and he couldn’t handle another orgasm so strong.

Michael let out sobs ,his body shaking but responding to Luke, he rolled his hips up to meet Luke’s trust, he hated how responsive his body was to everything Luke did.

“please Luke, i didn’t meant to’ his voice cracked “i tried to hold it , i just couldn’t “ Michael croaked out , moaning in delight as Luke hit his prostate again and again. 

“you can do this Mikey, i know you can be a big boy for me kitten” Luke whispered as he trusted into the pale boy, tears of frustration rolled over Michael’s face as he could already feel his second orgasm following.

“please Lukey ,touch me , i need to be touched” Michael sobbed as his cock was aching “please, i really tried to hold it and be a good boy” he croaked out , he knew he could tell Luke to stop anytime but he just couldn’t “please Lukey, please it hurts ,i need to be touched , please” 

Maybe it was the way Michael’s voice was cracking or the fact that the boy was in pure frustration but Luke’s hand wrapped tightly around Michael’s swollen cock that was lacking attention.

Luke quickly started to pump the red haired boy whispering “come whenever you’re read kitten, it’s gonna be okay” and it didn’t take allot more pumps from Luke before Michael was cumming again.

Luke pulled out of the sobbing boy and pumped himself a few more times before releasing all over Michael’s ass and lower back , moaning in delight before collapsing on top of the older boy.

It took them several minutes before one of them spoke up “you okay Michael, i didn’t push you to far did i?” he asked feeling slightly guilty for being a little bit to rough with the pale boy but Michael just shook his head “no it was perfect, i’m just a little sensitive “ 

Luke rolled off of Michael and let the red haired boy cuddle into him “we really need to clean up , wanna take a bath kitten?” Michael just nodded and Luke smiled before lifting him up.

Michael had loved taking a bath with Luke, the blonde had massaged his shoulders while they talked about everything and nothing, after Luke had dried him off and carried him to a freshly made bed where they cuddled, Michael’s new panties were ruined but Luke promised him to buy as many pair of panties as he wanted and to take him out of a real date,after all , a horrible night turned out to be the best of his life.


End file.
